


Guilt

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, sefure verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why he hid away, in this dark, damp alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN ONLY EVER WRITE ANGST

Rain. Darkness. Neon lights. People walking down the sidewalks without a care. Old men in business suits with tired eyes. Girls looking nice for their dates. Komaeda was tired of it all. He wanted it all to disappear. He wanted to disappear. That's why he hid away, in this dark, damp alleyway. No one would look for him. No one would miss him. No one-

“I thought I'd find you here.”

Ah.

Komaeda slowly looked up, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. Hinata stared down at him, drops of water running down his face. His brown hair was stuck to his face. He was absolutely soaked. Why didn't he bring an umbrella? He could catch a cold. His breathing was labored as well. Was he running around, looking for him?

Hinata walked closer to Komaeda, who didn't move. “Why did you run away?” he asked. His voice was soft, but firm. It made Komaeda's heart ache with a sweet emotion. “Did something happen?” Komaeda shook his head, looking at the ground. “Then why?”

Silence.

Hinata let out a grumble, frustrated. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. With practiced motion, he opened the packet with his thumb and took one out, placing it between his lips. “Want one?” he offered, gesturing to the cigarettes. Komaeda just shook his head, as always. “Alright, then,” Hinata muttered, putting the packet of cigarettes back into his pocket, exchanging it for the lighter. He leaned against the wall next to Komaeda, taking a drag.

The two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the city. The rain continued to pour. People continued to walk, drive, move. It seemed like life went on without them, ignoring the two teenagers without a place in the world.

“Are you gonna come back?” Hinata asked, his voice barely audible over the noisy city.

Komaeda shrugged.

“Are you gonna stay here?”

He shook his head. Hinata sighed.

“Are you gonna leave me alone, then?”

At that question, Komaeda stiffened. He glanced up at Hinata, who was staring blankly at the wall adjacent to them. A surge of different emotions coursed through him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say? How should he respond to that? He didn't know. His mind kept running in a thousand different directions at once.

“I... I'm not going to leave you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda murmured slowly.

“Then what do you call running away in the middle of the night?” Hinata's voice was sharp, with an edge of anger. Komaeda flinched. “You think I'm not gonna go looking for you, or something? You think you're just gonna rot away in an alleyway, that no one would care or miss you?”

“Th- that's not-” Komaeda began.

“That is _exactly_ what this is, and don't you _try_ to even deny it, Komaeda,” Hinata snapped. Komaeda winced, a pang of guilt hitting his heart. The two sat in silence once again as Hinata fumed.

Komaeda slowly stood up, his hand reaching for Hinata's. As soon at they touched, Hinata began to calm down. “I'm tired, Hinata-kun. Let's go home,” he murmured.

Hinata took the nearly finished cigarette out of his mouth, tossing it to the ground and squishing it out. “Yeah... Home...”

 


End file.
